Amour et Coincidence
by shakamar
Summary: Quand on parle de Paris, on voit la capitale française, la ville des amoureux.Deux personnes vont se rendre compte de la véracité de ce surnom.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme, vers les 25 ans sortit de l'ascenseur. Derrière elle, deux femmes la suivaient comme des chiens, l'une un téléphone dans chaque main et l'autre un grand classeur dans ses bras. La jeune femme était élégamment vêtue, avec classe et simplicité. Elle marchait avec assurance vers l'accueil. Le garçon qui s'y tenait derrière n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la grande couturière venait de lui parler. Cette dernière le regarda avec intérêt. Elle lui faisait maintenant de grands signes de la main.

- Où! Dit-elle en agitant sa main devant les yeux de l'homme. Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans?

- Hein? Oh! Excusez-moi Mlle Davis, je…je…

- Laissez tomber. Je voudrais que vous m'apporter plus de café dans ma chambre ce soir. J'en aurais besoin pour travailler. Merci. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

- Bien sur mademoiselle. Je vais prévenir le room service. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui répondit l'homme.

Sur ce, la couturière s'éloigna en direction du hall de l'hôtel. Ses deux assistantes la suivirent de plus près. Tout d'un coup, son téléphone sonna, elle le chercha dans son sac et décrocha.

- Hé! Hales, comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien et toi? Et Paris? Tu me ramèneras un souvenir de ta folle semaine là-bas? Demanda la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien sur Haley! Que ne ferais-je pas pour ma coloc de mon cœur? Allez raconte, comment se passe ta vie avec ta petite famille?

- Bien tranquille. Mais la musique me manque tu sais, mon mari continue de jouer et moi je corrige les fautes de grammaire des élèves. Répondit-elle mélancolique.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à t'y remettre, pour le plaisir. Lui conseilla son amie.

- Merci Brooke, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon je vais te laisser bosser et j'espère que tu réussiras à venir me voir, que je te présente mari et enfant.

- J'essayerais. Bon bisous l'intello. Et Brooke raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle monta dans sa limousine qui venait juste d'arriver devant elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Brooke se retrouva nez à nez avec une journaliste de la mode. Cette dernière lui posa des questions auxquelles Brooke répondit parfaitement, mais à la dernière, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. « Comment réagissent vos amis devant votre succès? »

« Mes amis? » se dit-elle alors. Mais quels amis? Les seuls qu'elle avait eu, se trouvaient être des gamins de 10 ans quand elle habitait encore avec son père et sa mère, heureux tous les trois à Tree Hill, en Caroline du Nord. Mais après? Elle avait grandi avec sa mère comme seul compagnie et les autres adolescents l'ignoraient. Jusqu'à l'université, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis. Sauf Haley James, sa colocataire à New York et meilleure amie depuis. Cette dernière avait fait ses études à New York mais elle y vivait parce qu'elle y avait du succès. Haley était chanteuse et une bonne chanteuse. Brooke et elle s'étaient trouvés des points communs. Elles avaient vécu dans la même ville mais ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Bizarre. Maintenant elles s'appelaient une ou deux fois par jour. Quand elle repensait à cette période où elle était simplement une étudiante en stylisme. Désormais, elle était LA couturière favorite de cette Fashion Week française. Sa dernière collection avait déjà recueillit un accueil chaleureux lors de ses défilés en Amérique mais elle n'avait pas encore réussit à atteindre le marché européen. Brooke était donc en voyage d'affaire pour son entreprise. Après quelques questions de plus, la limousine s'arrêta et le chauffeur prévint Brooke qu'ils étaient arrivés pour le défilé de « Clothes over Bros ». Brooke mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, se recoiffa vite fait et ouvrit la portière. Les journalistes firent crépiter leur flash en l'apercevant. Elle continua de monter les marches tout en souriant à la foule de journalistes. Puis elle disparue à travers les portes.

« Paris, la ville des amoureux. ». Un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus venait de reposer le magasine devant lui où cette phrase était inscrite en grand.

« Pff, pourquoi suis-je ici dans cette ville romantique alors que je n'ai personne dans ma vie? Tout ça c'est de la faute à Lyndsay! »

- C'est de ta faute! Dit Lucas à la femme assise en face de lui.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas Lucas. QU'est-ce qui est de ma faute? Lui répondit cette jeune femme surprise.

- D'être ici! Pourquoi Paris? Je sais que la maison d'édition veut que mon livre soit vendu en Europe mais pourquoi dois-je faire le tour de l'Europe? Lui demanda-t-il suppliant comme un enfant.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir te faire gagner de l'argent. Mais si tu ne viens pas avec moi cet après-midi à cette réunion, tu auras à faire à moi. Lui dit Lindsay en se levant de sa chaise.

- Ok! Je te rejoindrais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Accepta-t-il.

Lindsay venait de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur quand Lucas reçut un coup de fil.

- Hé frangin! Décrocha Lucas. Comment va la famille Scott?

- Bien et toi? Paris! Haley n'arrête pas de m'en parler. Tu connais les femmes. Lâcha son frère exaspéré.

- Oui, et toi, toujours à te plaindre. Dit-il en souriant.

- On ne se refait pas! Bon alors voilà, je t'appelles pour te dire que tu vas de nouveau être tonton. Haley est enceinte.

- Mais Nathan c'est super! Merci de me le dire. Je sais pas quand je vais rentrer donc tu as bien fais de me le dire maintenant. Haley doit être aux anges. Passe la moi s'il te plait.

- Ok!

- Lucas? Alors content d'être à nouveau tonton? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sur, si ce bébé est aussi intelligent que Jamie et aussi doué, ce sera bien un Scott. Sinon toi, pas trop fatiguée?

- ça va, au fait, il y a ma meilleure amie qui est aussi à Paris, tu devrais aller la voir. Tu pourrais faire sa connaissance. Elle est descendue au Ritz.

- J'y suis déjà. Je loge là moi aussi. Mais Haley, comment veux-tu que je fasse connaissance avec elle. Je ne la connais pas. Bon, je dois te laisser, sinon Linds va faire une crise. Je t'embrasse et embrasse le reste de la famille pour moi. Bye.

La rencontre

Et il raccrocha. Lucas souriait malgré lui parce que sa meilleure amie essayait encore de lui trouver une femme pour lui. Il commençait à se diriger vers l'accueil quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

- Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Lui répondit une jeune femme.

- Hein? Ah oui. Non c'est de ma faute. Excusez-moi. Lui rétorqua Lucas subjugué par la beauté de l'inconnue.

- Et bien, comme nous sommes tous les deux dans cet hôtel, et pour éviter de se blesser quand nous nous recroiserons, je me présente, Brooke Davis.

- Vous avez raison, je m'appelle Lucas Scott. Enchanté de vous connaître Brooke. Vous êtes ici pour affaires? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, ma compagnie est très demandée. Désolé mais je dois y aller. Au revoir. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Lucas resta là figé au milieu du hall. Combien de temps? Il ne savait pas et ça lui était égal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressentit quelque chose en lui. Mais quoi?

Lindsay lui parlait depuis un moment sans qu'il ne la vit.

- Lucas, je te parle. OH! Cria-t-elle en sa direction.

- Ah oui, désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées. De quoi voulais-tu parler?

- De ton livre. Je suis ton éditrice c'est normal non? Rétorqua-t-elle énervée.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de gens pour discuter du livre de Lucas.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Brooke était joyeuse. Elle avait rencontrée quelqu'un qui lui donnait le tournis. Elle ne croyait plus cela possible depuis son premier amour, qui l'avait trahi avec sa mère. Quand elle y repensait elle se disait qu'elle était fautive, qu'elle n'aurait pas du trop travaillé. Mais avec sa mère? Elle était dégoûtée rien qu'en y repensant. Mais ce jeune homme en bas, il lui avait provoqué un sentiment de…. De quoi? Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais c'était présent et elle adorait cette sensation. Tout d'un coup, elle prit deux cartons d'invitation pour son défilé de demain et descendit jusqu'à l'accueil où elle les remit au garçon de l'accueil.

- Tenez, vous pourriez donner ceci à Monsieur Lucas Scott s'il vous plaît? Merci beaucoup.

Brooke s'éloigna en souriant, mais son regard s'effaça en pensant à tous ses croquis inachevés dans sa chambre.

Quand Lucas et Lindsay rentrèrent de leur réunion d'affaire, ils furent interpellés par le garçon d'accueil.

- Monsieur Scott? Dit-il. Vous avez du courier. De la part de Mademoiselle Davis.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit-il en souriant.

Lucas ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit deux invitations pour un défilé de mode. Quand Lindsay vit qui l'invitait, elle sauta de joie.

- Mais, Lucas, tu dois y aller. C'est « Clothes over Bros ». S'écria-t-elle contente. S'il te plaît? J'adore son travail, d'ailleurs dès que je peux, je m'achète ses créations. C'est vraiment une grande styliste.

- D'accord Linds. Mais tu viens avec moi. La mode et moi, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

- Merci Lucas. Merci

Et elle disparut contente vers les ascenseurs.

Le lendemain, tous les plus grands de la mode s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au défilé de Brooke Davis. Chacun attendait avec impatience ce qu'il se dégageait de cette jeune styliste adoré par tous en Amérique. Même les plus grandes stars d'Hollywood s'arrachaient ses créations. Quand ils la virent arriver, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire et blanche toute simple, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cette styliste était encore très jeune pour être déjà mondialement reconnue. Ils restèrent tous étonnés devant le professionnalisme de la jeune femme. Brooke attendait dans les coulisses que son défilé soit fini, le plus important de sa vie. Elle était fatiguée, car elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, terminant ses dessins pour sa présentation après le défilé. Bien qu'elle fût fatiguée, elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau et l'aperçut. Son invité était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Son accompagnatrice était très belle se dit-elle triste.

Une fois le défilé terminé, Brooke parla avec les grands couturiers qui l'avaient inspiré, avec son attaché de presse et avec Lucas Scott. Elle apprit que la femme qui était avec lui était seulement son éditrice. Un profond soulagement s'empara d'elle. L'attaché de presse de Brooke vint la voir pour lui dire que sa réunion était avancée et qu'elle devait partir. Lucas fut triste de ne pas lui avoir parler plus longtemps, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours le faire une fois arrivé à l'hôtel. Il guettait son arrivée depuis au moins deux heures quand elle apparut radieuse. Il l'interpella et elle lui sourit.

- Lucas, comment allez-vous? Dit-elle gentiment en s'asseyant à ses côté au bar de l'hôtel.

- Si on se tutoyait? J'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Lui répondit-il en rigolant.

- ça fait plaisir de te voir. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Ton livre, je l'ai lu et j'ai adoré mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le gars à la fin il est seul?

- Comment ça? Le héros n'est pas seul à la fin de l'histoire, il est entouré de ses amis, sa famille. Répondit Lucas étonné.

- Je sais, mais au fond de lui, il est seul, son amie l'a quitté, son entourage ne sait pas ce qu'il vit et donc ne comprenne sa vision de penser. A la fin, j'ai eu pitié de lui. Désolé, je suppose que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu voyais…. Dit-elle rapidement en voyant la tête de Lucas.

- Non, non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un comprend vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire. Même mon éditrice ne l'a pas compris. Mais comment as-tu vu ça? Lui demanda-t-il subjugué par la réflexion qu'elle avait.

- Et bien, je connais bien ce sentiment. Je l'ai vécut quand mon copain de l'époque est sorti avec ma mère. Lui répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- Oh! Dit-il en voyant que ça la gênait. Désolé, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas, Brooke Davis.

- Merci Lucas, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je suis riche, célèbre et admirée de tous. La belle vie quoi! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire de circonstance.

- Je comprends! Des fois, je voudrais simplement être moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il en la regardant comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici.

- Oui, tout à fait. Prends ma meilleure amie, elle est mariée, elle a un petit garçon et elle va en avoir un autre. Mais en plus de ça, elle a réalisé son rêve de jeunesse. Maintenant, elle a tout ce qu'elle désirait. Des fois je l'envie, une famille, j'en rêverais mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Avec mon boulot. Fit Brooke d'un air mélancolique.

- Mon rêve s'est réalisé. Dit-il embarrassé.

- Ah bon?? S'étonna Brooke en le regardant intensément.

- Oui, je voulais devenir écrivain et je le suis. J'ai réussi grâce à ma mère et à mes amis qui m'ont toujours poussé à faire ce que je voulais. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

- Sinon, parle-moi un peu de toi. Qui est Lucas Scott? Demanda-t-elle en sirotant son verre.

- Que dire, je viens de Tree Hill, ma meilleure amie s'est mariée avec mon frère. C'est un grand basketteur. Moi aussi j'ai fais du basket, à Stanford. Ma mère est mariée à mon oncle, j'ai une petite sœur, Lilly. J'ai fais mes études de littérature à Stanford, et maintenant je suis écrivain. Et toi, qui se caches derrière ces vêtements, Brooke Davis?

- Oula que dire de moi? Et bien, moi aussi j'ai grandi à Tree Hill. Dit-elle en souriant devant l'air surpris de Lucas. Je sais, mais je suis partie à l'âge de dix ans avec mes parents pour la Californie. J'étais pompom girl dans mon lycée! J'ai fais mes études à New York, ma meilleure amie est ma colocataire. C'était une grande chanteuse, mais elle a abandonnée pour rejoindre son mari. Après avoir reçut mon diplôme, j'ai commencé à créer mes propres vêtements. Comme j'avais pris marketing et business, j'ai monté ma propre compagnie de prêt-à-porter. Depuis, je sillonne le monde pour les défilés et les contrats avec ma boîte. Je vis à New York.

- Et bien, je vois que tu es une grande femme d'affaires. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Ouep, c'est ça ma vie. Créer, gagner de l'argent et vendre mes créations. Dit-elle amèrement.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta vie? S'exclamat-il étonné.

- Si mais j'ai perdu de ma spontanéité. Tout est déjà prévu dans ma vie, même l'heure à laquelle je dois me brosser les dents. Répondit-elle.

- Et sinon, tu repars quand?

- Après demain. D'ailleurs, je dois aller me coucher, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Attend! Demain, au restaurant du coin, vers 13h? Lui dit-il.

- Quoi? Non ce ne sera pas possible. Fit-elle désolée.

- Spontanéité Brooke! Spontanéité! Je t'attendrais là-bas.

Brooke s'en alla radieuse, cette soirée avec Lucas avait été comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. De leurs vies, de leurs attentes futures. Savourer l'instant présent, c'était ça, se dit Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Des moments inoubliables

Le lendemain midi, Lucas était arrivé un peu en avance. Vers 13h, Brooke le rejoignit. Ils se sourirent. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, le serveur les soulagea en prenant leur commande. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Brooke se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui lui faisait oublié pourquoi elle était à Paris. Lucas de son côté pensa que cette ville finalement portait bien son nom: la ville des amoureux.

Chacun de leur côté pensa avoir trouvé leur âme sœur.

- Brooke? Je me disais, que l'on pourrait peut-être visiter la ville. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda soudain Lucas en regardant la jeune femme.

- Heu, j'adorerais, mais je suis prise cet aprèm. Répondit-elle peinée.

- Oh, ton boulot? Je comprends. J'aurais pensé que pour ta dernière journée à Paris, tu aurais voulu la passer sans travailler. Dit-il compréhensif.

- Attends! Fit-elle avant de prendre son téléphone. Allo? Oui c'est moi, annule mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Je vais profiter de ma jeunesse. Oui je n'oublie pas que demain je pars. C'est pour ça que je veux profiter de cette ville. A demain.

- Voilà! Fit Brooke en raccrochant, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tout à toi cet aprèm.

- Bien, commençons par la Tour Eiffel. Dit-il avant d'aller payer et de partir.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent leur après-midi à visiter Paris. Brooke était éblouie par la beauté de cette ville et Lucas, ébloui par Brooke. Quand l'heure arriva de rentrer à l'hôtel, Brooke voulut prolonger le plaisir d'être avec Lucas.

- Viens, on pourra discuter dans ma chambre. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

A ce contact, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. Lucas suivit Brooke sans un mot. Arrivés dans la suite de Brooke, Lucas laissa parler ses sentiments. Il l'embrassa, la jeune femme lui rendit son baiser, qui s'intensifia et au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes, ils finirent dans le lit, à faire l'amour.

Retour à la réalité

Le lendemain matin quand Lucas se réveilla il trouva le lit vide. Il regarda son réveil: 11h03. A côté de l'oreiller, près de Lucas, un mot signé de Brooke, lui disant qu'elle avait passé une magnifique soirée mais qu'elle devait repartir pour New York ce matin. Lucas se sentit vide, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça auparavant et la seule femme dont il eu le coup de foudre, parce que c'était bien ça ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux, était repartie vers sa vie de femme d'affaire. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la revoir. Il se leva finalement et prit sa douche. Lindsay l'attendait sûrement en bas, son rendez-vous avec la maison d'édition française était dans une heure. Une fois prêt, il ressortit de la suite de Brooke. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres en repensant à cette nuit.

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait chez elle, à New York, Brooke repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passée, à la journée qui fut parfaite avec lui. Lucas. Comment pourrait-elle oublier cet homme qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier son métier et avec qui elle pouvait être enfin elle-même. Un sourire radieux s'empara alors d'elle. Sa voisine de fauteuil la regarda surprise. Pour une fois Brooke se sentait vivre.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Brooke et Lucas s'étaient rencontrés à Paris. Du côté du jeune homme. Lucas avait signé un contrat avec la maison d'édition française qu'il avait rencontré le lendemain de sa nuit avec Brooke. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Elle hantait ses nuits et ses jours. Chaque fois qu'il voyait un magasine qui parlait d'elle, il l'achetait. Dans environ une semaine, il serait de retour en Amérique. Il pensait aller la voir chez elle, à New York. Son voyage en Europe touchait enfin à sa fin. Dans une semaine, il pourrait la retrouver.

Brooke pendant ce temps-là de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, préparait ses affaires pour un voyage chez sa coloc'. En effet, Haley lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir la voir parce qu'elle lui manquait. Brooke qui se sentait fatiguée depuis un certain temps accepta, voyant des vacances à point nommées. Elle prévint donc Haley de son arrivé dans quelques jours. La jeune femme fut ravie d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie allait venir la voir.

Les jours passèrent vite pour Brooke. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était dans l'avion qu'elle s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée par l'hôtesse de l'air qui l'avertissait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Embarrassée, Brooke descendit de l'appareil. Quand elle arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport, une masse de cheveux blonds vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Brooke!!!!!!!!! S'écria Haley en pleurant. Comme ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Hales!!!!! S'exclama-t-elle. Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu?

- Attends, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. Dit Haley en se tournant vers Nathan et Jamie. Alors, voilà, je te présente mon mari et mon fils, Nathan et Jamie.

- Attends! Nathan Scott est ton mari? S'exclama Brooke en fixant l'homme brun.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu le connais? Demanda Haley inquiète.

- Bien sûr, c'était mon meilleur ami à Tree Hill!!!! Nat'!

- Brooke! Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Je savais pas que c'était Brooke Davis ton amie, Haley! Tu aurais pu le dire.

- J'en savais rien! Dit-elle soulagée. Bon, maintenant on va à la maison et on parlera de tout ça.

- Ok! Mais, je dois d'abord trouver un hôtel. Fit Brooke en prenant ses valises.

- Non! Tu viens chez nous. Firent Nathan et Haley.

- Ouais, j'aurais tante Brooke pour moi. Fit Jamie en prenant la main de Brooke qui fut surprise mais contente.

- Je vois qu'il t'adore déjà. Fit Haley ravie.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'adore, elle lui envoie pleins de cadeaux pour son anniversaire et son nöel. Rétorqua Nathan en souriant.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai bien le droit de lui faire plaisir même si je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. C'est ça être une femme d'affaire, on est trop occupé. Répondit Brooke.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la maison des Scott. Durant tout le trajet, ils discutèrent de leur vie. Haley était désormais prof de chant au lycée de Tree Hill, Nathan était l'entraîneur des Ravens.

Compréhension

Nathan avait prévenu sa femme qu'il allait chercher son frère et qu'il rentrerait après. A l'aéroport, Nathan attendit son frère. Quand il le vit, ils se prirent dans les bras contents de se revoir.

- Alors petit frère, comment va la famille? Demanda Lucas.

- Bien, Haley a invité son ancienne colocataire. Elle vit à la maison et tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est. Mon ancienne meilleure amie du primaire. Fit Nathan en souriant.

- Quoi, celle qui t'a mis à terre? Je veux la rencontrer! Répondit-il en rigolant.

- Allez, viens que je te dépose chez ta maman. Ce soir on se retrouve au Tric?

- Ok, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

- Je sais!

Après avoir déposé Lucas chez lui, Nathan revint chez lui. A la maison se trouvait Brooke déguisée en Indien et Jamie déguisé en cow-boy. Ils se couraient après en criant.

-Ou là! Où est Haley? Demanda Nathan en criant.

- A l'étage! Cria Brooke. Attend moi petit cow boy! Je vais te scalper moi!!! Dit Brooke en courant après Jamie en rigolant.

- Une vraie gosse! Dit Nathan en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa femme.

- Haley!

- Dans la chambre!

- Tu as vu en bas? Lui demanda Nathan étonné de son calme.

- Oui, j'entends surtout! Qui aurait cru que Brooke pouvait hurler comme une vraie indienne? Répondit Haley en souriant.

- Je sais, je vais appeler la nounou. Ce soir on retrouve Lucas au Tric. Lui dit-il.

- Ok. Je vais prévenir Brooke. Fit sa femme en sortant de la chambre.

Haley descendit au salon où elle trouva Brooke affalée sur le canapé, soufflant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda son amie inquiète.

- Rien, juste essoufflée. Jamie Jam est trop fort aux indiens. Dit Brooke en parlant fort pour que Jamie l'entende.

- Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Nathan et moi devons retrouver son frère au Tric. Tu veux venir? Je vais appeler la nounou. Fit Haley se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais rester au calme ce soir. Je suis encore fatiguée du voyage. Je peux garder mon filleul. Ça me ferait très plaisir. Répondit Brooke en voyant la tête d'Haley.

- Ouais!!! Cria Jamie en se jetant dans les bras de sa marraine. Tata Brooke pour moi tout seul.

- Oui Jamie Jam. Pour toi tout seul. Allez viens, on va chercher dans les films de tes parents ce qu'on va se regarder ce soir. Dit Brooke en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ok, mais pas un film de fille. Répondit Jamie en suivant sa tante.

- Oh vraiment pas? Parce que j'avais envie de revoir Orgueil et Préjugés. Fit Brooke déçue.

- Oui, un vrai film de mec que je veux voir. Avec du basket en plus. Se récria le garçon.

Alors qu'ils partaient dans la salle vidéo, Haley les observait en souriant. Qui aurait cru que sa coloc de cœur serait une vraie mère poule? Pas elle en tout cas.

Une fois arrivés au Tric, Nathan et Haley allèrent retrouver Lucas qui les attendait tranquillement au bar.

- Alors, vous êtes que tous les deux? Demanda Lucas une fois assis.

- Oui, ma coloc a voulu garder Jamie et il l'adore donc… répondit Haley dans un sourire.

- Sinon, quoi de beau depuis ce matin? Demanda Nathan en changeant de conversation.

- Heu, rien. Ah si, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur. Mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis Paris. Commença Lucas en repensant à Brooke.

- Quoi? Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis. Faux frère va. S'écria Nathan surpris.

- ça n'a rien à voir, tu me dis tout parce que je suis ton seul ami. Alors que moi, je suis plus sociable. Répondit Lucas en rigolant.

- ah très drôle. Tu es à mourir de rire. Allez raconte nous tout au lieu de dire des bêtises. Le supplia son frère.

- Alors je l'ais rencontré à Paris. Commença-t-il.

- Une française? S'exclama Haley. Tu ne risques pas de la retrouver ici.

- Laisse moi continuer. Je l'ais rencontré à Paris, mais c'est une Américaine. Elle vit à New York. Elle n'est pas dans la même branche que moi, mais c'est une artiste. Fit Lucas en repensant au défilé où il l'a vit la première fois.

- C'est tout? S'exclama son frère qui s'attendait à plus.

- Quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait lu mon livre, elle m'a dit oui. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai demandé ce qu'elle avait pensé de la fin. Et bizarrement sa réponse m'a étonnée. Elle m'a fait voir que ma fin avait une autre signification que personne n'avait vue. Même pas toi Haley. Dit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Elle doit vraiment être spéciale. Répondit cette dernière en souriant.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que, quand je suis revenu, je suis passé par New York. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'adresse que j'avais trouvée. Je voulais la revoir.

- Tu avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui te faisais oublier Peyton et tu n'arrives pas à la retrouver. Tu n'as vraiment pas de bol frérot. Lança Nathan en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Merci Nat de me rappeler Peyton. En parlant d'elle, comment va t-elle ?

- Bien, elle est partie à Los Angeles. Après que tu ais rompu, elle était dans un état catastrophique. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut. Répondit Haley.

- Elle a de quoi. Elle ne supportait pas que j'aie une vie. Tu te rends compte, que si Lindsay ne m'avait pas rappelé, je n'aurais jamais pu sortir mon livre et être écrivain. Fit Lucas sentant monter en lui la colère.

- Je sais. Souffla Haley. Mais elle t'aime. Tu sais bien que je ne l'aimais pas trop mais quand même rompre, elle avait certainement besoin d'être rassurée par toi.

- Rassurée? Elle ne supportait pas non plus quand j'avais cinq minutes de retard à un rendez vous ou juste pour rentrer à la maison. J'en pouvais plus Hales, elle devenait étouffante. Reprit Lucas plus calmement. Bon changeons de sujet.

- Je suis d'accord, sinon, ton bouquin s'est bien vendu en Europe? Demanda Nathan.

Les trois amis restèrent à la boîte pour discuter de tout et de rien. Quand il fut 3 h du matin, Haley et Nathan rentrèrent chez eux. Dans le salon se trouvait Brooke endormie devant un patron de robe de soirée. Nathan monta voir si son fils dormait et le vit emmitouflé dans son drap en serrant une des peluches que lui avait rapporté Brooke de Paris. Soudain, Nathan se rappela la conversation qu'il a eue avec son amie la veille. Et si Brooke et Lucas s'étaient rencontrés à Paris? Cette folle pensée lui traversa l'esprit mais il en fit abstraction. Non, impossible.

Alors que Nathan regardait son fils dormir, Haley tenta de réveiller Brooke qui dormait comme un loir.

- Brooke! Réveille toi. Lui murmura Haley dans l'oreille.

- Hein? Vous êtes déjà là? S'étonna Brooke en se levant et en rangeant ses papiers.

- Il est quand même 3h. Ça s'est bien passé? Jamie n'a pas été trop sautillant?

- Non, il a été sage. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a voulu se coucher plus tôt. Lui répondit son amie. Bon je vais aller dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit coloc de mon cœur. Fit Brooke en l'embrassant sur la joue et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.


	3. Chapter 3

Se manquer de peu

Lucas arriva chez son frère avec sa petite sœur. Il frappa, Haley vint lui ouvrir et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Lily voulait jouer avec Jamie. Fit Lucas en désignant sa petite sœur.

- Tu viens de les manquer. Ton frère et son fils sont partis au River Court. Répondit Haley en lui servant une tasse de café.

- Ok, bon alors, je termine ton café et après je vais les rejoindre. Hein Lily? Demanda son frère.

- Ouep. Je dois montrer quelque chose à oncle Nathan. Répondit la fillette.

Une fois Lucas et Lily partis, Brooke se réveilla et descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait encore Haley.

- Et bien, mademoiselle Davis, on ne tient plus les folles nuits? Et moi qui te croyais plus endurante face à un petit garçon de 5 ans. Lui dit Haley en voyant la tête ébouriffée de son amie.

- Très drôle Hales! Mais, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis tout le temps fatiguée en ce moment. Je crois que c'est le fait d'être en vacances. Je n'y suis plus habitué. Répondit Brooke en se servant une tasse de café.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ton boulot, tu n'as plus vraiment de vie. Approuva la jeune femme.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer. Ça remonte le moral de se dire que personne ne m'attend chez moi à New York. Répondit Brooke mélancolique.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se reprit Haley confuse.

- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Le pire, c'est que je le sais déjà, vois tu. Fit Brooke.

- Tu m'as l'air triste Brooke, qu'Est-ce qui ne vas pas? S'inquiéta Haley.

- Rien, à part que je ne peux même plus prendre autant de vacances que je veux. J'ai reçu un appel ce matin. Je dois rentrer à New York demain. Un problème avec une enseigne de mode. Bref, je dois partir ce soir. J'ai déjà réservé mon billet. Fit Brooke triste en regardant son amie.

- Oh! Je comprends. Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux ici. Tu fais partie de la famille. Répondit Haley en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Hales! J'aimerais tellement rester. Rien que pour Jamie. Je lui avais promis. Je suis vraiment trop nulle pour tenir mes promesses. Rétorqua Brooke en reniflant.

- Mais non, si tu veux Jamie peux aller avec toi à New York. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi.

- Quoi? Mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais si. Comme ça tu seras obligé de ralentir ton train de vie de femme d'affaire. En plus, il s'en fera une joie de rester avec toi pendant quelques jours et puis se sera l'occasion pour toi de revenir. On en profitera avec Nathan pour aménager la chambre du bébé.

- Dans ce cas, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte. Mais je pars ce soir. Je vais réserver un autre billet. Répondit Brooke plus souriante qu'avant.

Quand Nathan et Jamie rentrèrent, Haley leur expliqua ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Bien que Nathan fût réticent au début, il accepta que son fils parte avec Brooke. Jamie quand à lui était excité comme une puce d'avoir sa tante pour lui tout seul et de visiter une grande ville.

Le départ arriva vite, surtout pour Brooke. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle à Tree Hill et elle se devait déjà la quitter à peine quelques jours après son arrivée. Brooke promis de revenir avec Jamie dans quinze jours. Le petit était aux anges de prendre pour la première fois l'avion.

Révélations

Les premiers jours où Jamie était chez sa tante furent compliqués, surtout pour Brooke qui avait du mal à s'organiser pour être plus présente avec son neveu. Mais finalement, elle réussit à concilier son boulot et Jamie. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle, à ses réunions, sa conférence de presse et à ses sorties. La presse se demandait qui était ce petit garçon qui était tout le temps avec Brooke Davis. Mais cette dernière les avait prévenu que c'était son neveu. Un soir qu'elle rentra chez elle, Jamie lui sauta dans les bras en la voyant arriver.

- Alors Jamie Jam, comment était ta journée? Millie était gentille? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant à son neveu et à son amie.

- Trop. Je l'adore. Répondit Jamie. Dis tata Brooke, il y a un match de basket ce soir, on pourra regarder? Demanda son neveu.

- Je ne crois pas, ce soir on sort. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Oh! Dommage, c'est les Knicks contre les Spurs.

- Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu adores les Knicks. Alors, vois-tu, j'ai pris trois billets pour le match de ce soir. S'exclama Brooke contente de son effet en voyant Jamie content.

- Trop cool Brooke. Qui vient avec nous?

- Millie bien sur. Il lui faut un beau basketteur, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Brooke en se tournant vers Jamie qui regardait Millie.

- Oh non Brooke, tu n'a pas fais ça? Tu sais bien que je suis timide. Répondit Millie en regardant son amie.

- Et bien ce soir, tu ne le seras pas. Allez, on y va. S'écria Brooke en prenant les affaires de Jamie.

Le match fut extraordinaire pour tous les trois. Jamie fut ébloui par le match et encore plus par les joueurs qu'il rencontra après. Brooke, parce qu'elle se sentait enfin revivre, ce fut spontanément qu'elle avait acheté les billets il y a de ça une semaine. Et elle ne le regrettait pas, ne fut-ce que pour voir le visage de Jamie une fois devant les joueurs. Millie avait rencontré Marvin Mc Faden, le commentateur du match et ami avec tous les joueurs de basket. Micro comme aimait le surnommer Brooke.

Ils devaient d'ailleurs se revoir le lendemain. Brooke et Jamie rentrèrent chez la jeune femme, laissant Micro et Millie ensemble.

Les jours passaient à une vitesse folle. Brooke ne vit pas la première semaine passée. Sa fatigue avait disparue, mais des vomissements avaient pris la place, de même que des tournis. Sur les conseils de son amie, Brooke se rendit chez son médecin qui lui annonça une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr, la jeune femme était abasourdie. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Comment? Depuis moins de deux mois à ce que lui avait dit le docteur. Donc c'était avec lui, l'homme de Paris. En repensant à Lucas, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand elle entra chez elle, Jamie l'attendait patiemment en jouant avec ses crayons. Brooke sourit à l'idée qu'elle aussi aurait un enfant bien à elle. Cette bonne nouvelle, elle se décida à l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie.

Quand Haley apprit la nouvelle de Brooke, elle explosa de joie. Sa sœur de cœur, allait enfin avoir une famille à elle. Depuis le temps se dit Haley.

La dernière semaine s'écoula trop vite au goût de Jamie. Il avait adoré passer du temps avec sa marraine, elle s'occupait de lui comme si c'était son fils. Jamie fut d'ailleurs le premier à être au courant pour le bébé, le fait que Brooke le lui dise en premier, il se sentit important à ses yeux. Elle lui parlait comme un adulte et il adorait ça.

Une fois sur le sol de l'aéroport de Tree Hill, une masse de cheveux bruns vint s'abattre sur Jamie et Brooke.

- Mon chéri, ça va? Demanda Haley à son fils.

- Ouep, je me suis trop amusé avec tata Brooke. Répondit en souriant Jamie.

- J'espère bien Jamie Jam. Dit Brooke en embrasant Haley. Alors cette chambre, elle est belle au moins?

- Trop. Nathan a tout fait. Je l'ai juste aidé pour repeindre. Dit Haley en avançant accompagné de son mari.

- Alors comme ça, tu vas donner naissance à un petit Davis? S'exclama Nathan.

- Ou une petite Davis, qui aura tout mon charme et toutes mes qualités. Rectifia Brooke en souriant.

- Il est au courant? Demanda Nathan à son amie, une fois seule.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il le saura un jour, je suis même pas sûre que je le reverrais un jour alors… commença Brooke en lui souriant et montant dans la voiture.

- De quoi vous parlez vous deux? Demanda soudain Haley suspicieuse.

- De rien! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Pendant le trajet, Jamie raconta à ses parents ses vacances chez super tata. Il leur raconta le match des Knicks, ce qui fit rendre son père jaloux mais content pour son fils. Il parla aussi de toutes leurs sorties, des journées shopping dans les magasins d'enfants. Brooke sourit en voyant la tête des parents en entendant ce qu'elle lui avait acheté.

- Brooke, tu n'as quand même pas acheté tout ça à mon fils? S'exclama Haley une fois chez elle.

- Non, j'ai fais quelques achats pour moi et mon futur bébé. Mais comme Jamie est un petit garçon trop mignon, je n'ai pas pu résister à lui offrir une ou deux choses. Répondit Brooke en souriant à son amie. Tu sais bien que j'adore faire les magasins, n'importe lesquels.

- Je sais. Je m'en souviens. Souffla Haley rassurée.

Une fois arrivés chez les Scott, Brooke alla dans sa chambre. Quand elle en ressortit, elle tenait dans sa main une photographie. C'est en souriant qu'elle la fit voir à Nathan et Haley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jamie.

- C'est mon bébé. Lui avoua Brooke émue.

- Ce truc c'est ton bébé? Mais il est minuscule. S'écria le petit garçon étonné.

- Chéri, c'est normal qu'il soit si petit. Tu sais toi aussi tu était pareil à ce stade. Lui expliqua sa mère en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il sera plus gros avec le temps. Pour devenir plus tard comme toi.

- C'est un garçon? Demanda-t-il alors à sa tante.

- Je ne sais pas encore bonhomme. Mais dès que je le sais, tu seras le premier informé. Répondit Brooke en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon je vais aller me reposer. Le voyage.

- Ok, je sors faire quelques courses avec Jamie mais Nathan reste là donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande lui. Il adore faire plaisir aux femmes enceintes. Rétorqua Haley en souriant à son amie.

- T'inquiète. Je vais le faire tourner en bourrique! S'exclama Brooke.

- On verra ça, Brooke! Lui rétorqua Nathan avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Pff, de vrais gamins. Leur dit Jamie en secouant la tête.

Les trois adultes rigolèrent.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Brooke s'était remise à lire SON livre. Elle repensa à ces quelques jours en SA compagnie, dans la ville des amoureux. Bien sûr, elle avait été sous son charme, elle l'était toujours. IL était pour elle, son âme sœur. Elle l'avait sentie. Depuis son retour, elle ne pouvait fermer l'œil sans le revoir, LUI. Et maintenant, elle était enceinte de cet homme. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas inquiète pour le futur, elle savait qu'elle serait une bonne mère, même si elle devait être une mère célibataire, elle y arriverait. Elle était Brooke Davis après tout!

Nathan voulut parler avec son amie. Il frappa à sa chambre, son occupante accepta qu'il entre.

- Alors, ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui pourquoi? Dit-elle surprise.

- Et bien, je n'entendais pas de bruit depuis un moment. Et Brooke Davis qui ne fait pas de bruit, c'est inquiétant. Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Très drôle Nath'. Je repensais juste à Paris. Dit-elle nostalgique. Tiens, c'est lui. Fit-elle en lui montrant la photo de l'auteur de son livre, qui se trouvait derrière.

- Quoi? Lucas Scott? S'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Oui? Tu l'as lu? Dit-elle en souriant.

- J'en étais sûr! C'Est-ce que je pensais! S'écria-t-il fier de lui.

- Tu pensais quoi?

- Que je savais qui était ton mystérieux homme de Paris. Dit-il en la regardant. Écoute Brooke, je le connais. C'est… commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par son frère.

- Nathan? Haley? Jamie? Mais où est-ce que vous êtes? Demanda Lucas en parcourant la maison.

- Ne bouge pas. C'est mon frère. Reste ici. Lui chuchota Nathan avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Comment annoncer à mon frère qu'il va être père et que son « âme soeur » est ici? Nathan, essaye de réfléchir! »

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il chuchote? Se demanda soudain Brooke qui se leva pour aller voir.

Une fois devant la cuisine, elle se figea. Elle avait sentie une odeur qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis son retour de Paris.

Lucas quant à lui, était en train de parler avec Nathan quand Brooke se tenait devant la cuisine. Ce fut la tête de Nathan qui l'incita à se retourner. Il resta bouche bée. La femme de ses rêves se tenait là, devant lui, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Mais elle était chez son frère. Nathan. Il se tourna soudain vers son frère qui le regardait d'un air désolé sur le visage.

- Brooke, c'Est-ce que je voulais te dire, Lucas Scott est mon frère. Dit alors Nathan à son amie qui le dévisageait.

- Ton frère? Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? S'écria alors Brooke en colère.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui l'homme de Paris ! S'exclama alors Nathan. Tu ne m'avais pas dis son nom, comment voulais-tu que je devine?

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi. Dit-elle à son ami en évitant le regard de Lucas qu'il posait sur elle depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

- Donc, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations? Dit Nathan en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

- Non, apparemment. Répondit son frère en souriant. Brooke… essaya-t-il mais la jeune femme repartit sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Brooke venait de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle se laissa écrouler contre la porte, pleine de larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de le retrouver, surtout que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mais elle pensait tellement ne plus le revoir qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée d'être une mère célibataire, alors que maintenant, elle devrait lui avouer. Oui, elle devait lui dire même si cela devait ruiner leur relation. Brooke se releva alors et sortit de sa chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, elle voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Alors, frangin, depuis combien de temps Brooke est-elle ici? Demanda Lucas.

- Depuis aujourd'hui. Elle est revenue avec Jamie de New York. Répondit Nathan.

- C'était donc elle la super tata de Jamie. Comprit enfin Lucas. Quand je pense qu'Haley voulait que je la rencontre à Paris. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Sourit Lucas en repensant à la discussion avec Haley.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, tu te rappelles quand vous m'avez appelés à Paris? Et bien Haley m'avait demandé d'aller voir sa coloc. J'ai refusé et finalement je l'ai rencontré sans le vouloir. Comme quoi… dit-il en souriant.

- Au fait, tu as reparlé avec Peyton? Lui demanda Nathan curieux.

- Oui, elle revient quelques jours ici. Elle a quelque chose à me demander. Répondit Lucas suspicieux.

- Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Non, et je m'en fiche. Maintenant que Brooke est ici, je veux passer le plus de temps avec elle. Depuis que je suis revenue de Paris, je ne pense qu'à elle. Avoua Lucas.

- Allez, elle ne bougera pas d'ici, on va faire quelques paniers?

- Ok, mais je vais te mettre la pâtée.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et les deux garçons sortirent dans le jardin pour jouer au basket. Brooke qui avait écouter fut tout d'abord contente de savoir qu'il n'écoutait pas toujours ses amis, mais son sourire s'était effacé quand ils parlèrent d'une certaine Peyton. Apparemment, c'était la petite amie de Lucas. Et elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle à cet amour. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient au fond? Deux amants d'une nuit. Rien de plus.

Qu'est-elle devenue?

Cela faisait désormais quelques semaines que Brooke avait quitté Tree Hill une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait vu venir. En effet, Brooke après avoir entendue les garçons sortir et faire du basket, s'était mise à refaire ses valises. Elle avait appelé l'aéroport pour réserver un billet pour New York, l'après midi même. Quand elle sortit de chez Naley, un taxi l'attendait devant. Elle ne fit à personne ses adieux, ne laissant que quelque chose à Jamie dans sa chambre.

Quand Haley et Jamie rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, ils ne trouvèrent personne dans la maison. Elle avait donc appelé Brooke sur son téléphone, mais aucune réponse de sa part. La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter quand son mari arriva accompagné de son frère. Ces derniers ne savaient rien non plus. Jamie quant à lui, alla voir si sa marraine n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il trouva une enveloppe sur son lit, qu'il s'empressa de donner à sa mère.

Haley ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva un billet d'avion destiné à Jamie. C'est donc à ce moment-là que chacun comprit qu'elle ne reviendrais pas de sitôt. Lucas regarda ses amis tristement.

Brooke venait tout juste de sortir de chez son gynécologue, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait d'apprendre le sexe de son bébé et elle en était ravie. Brooke était tellement dans les nuages, qu'elle ne vit pas les photographes la prendre en photo. En effet, depuis quelques temps, les magasines people s'intéressaient de plus en plus à elle. Pourquoi? Et bien le fait qu'elle ne sortait plus lors des grandes soirées mondaines de New York les avaient interpellés. Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher pour pouvoir profiter de son bonheur, sa grossesse se voyait de plus en plus. Et la sortie de chez son médecin, venait confirmer la rumeur qui circulait, de plus ses vêtements ne pouvaient le cacher encore longtemps.

Ce fut donc avec la plus grande surprise que Lucas apprit que Brooke était enceinte, par les magasines people que sa petite sœur achetait. Après avoir lu la nouvelle, il se dirigea directement chez son frère pour avoir la confirmation. Quand Nathan ouvrit la porte, il sut que son frère était au courant.

- Entre. Dit-il en le laissant passer.

- Vous le saviez? Demanda-t-il à Haley et son frère une fois installé dans la cuisine.

- Oui, on l'a apprit quand elle est revenue la dernière fois. Répondit Nathan.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire! Lâcha-t-il en colère.

- Ce n'était pas à nous de te le dire. On ne savait même pas que c'était toi, le gars de Paris. Rétorqua Haley sans voir la tête de Nathan qui lui faisait signe.

- Quoi? C'est moi le père? Répéta Lucas en murmurant.

- Hein? Heu, je sais pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? S'exclama Haley confuse.

- Je t'avais fais signe Hales! Lui répondit Nathan.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez. Leur ordonna Lucas en les fixant.

- Alors, quand Brooke est revenue de Paris, elle est venue chez nous. Mais un problème à son entreprise l'a fait repartir. Elle a emmené Jamie avec elle, c'est pendant ces quinze jours, qu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte d'un peu moins de deux mois. Elle a tout de suite su qu'il était de toi. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tu étais mon frère. Elle venait d'arriver quand tu es venu à la maison. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie le jour même. Lui expliqua Nathan.

- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu entendre notre conversation, la partie avec Peyton? Demanda inquiet Lucas.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tu sais Brooke est têtue. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elles sont amies. Répondit-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Hé! Je ne suis pas têtue. S'exclama Haley.

Jamie vint les interrompre avec le téléphone dans les mains.

- Maman, c'est tata Brooke, elle veut te parler. Dit le petit garçon en tendant le combiné à sa mère.

- Merci chéri. Haley prit le téléphone et sortie de la cuisine sous les yeux interrogateurs des deux hommes.

Une fois dans le salon:

- Allo Brooke? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquieta Haley.

- Respire coloc de mon cœur! S'exclama Brooke. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as vu l'enveloppe que j'ai laissé pour Jamie?

- Oui! Je tiens à te remercier pour ça au fait, maintenant il n'arrête plus d'en parler. Répondit Haley en souriant.

- J'ai toujours les bonnes idées cadeaux! Rétorqua Brooke en rigolant.

- Je sais. Je me rappelles encore d'un toaster affreux pour mon anniversaire.

- Hé! Tu l'as toujours ton affreux toaster je te signale.

- Oui, mais parce que c'est un cadeau. Bon, sinon, j'ai vu les magazines. Tu a l'air en formes! Rétorqua Haley en souriant.

- Oui, j'adore être enceinte! En plus je viens d'apprendre le sexe de mon bébé. Attends! Comment tu sais que je suis en formes? Demanda aussitôt Brooke.

- Tu n'as pas lu les magazines people? Lui demanda son amie.

- Non, pourquoi? Non! Ne me dis pas que je suis en première page avec mon gros ventre? S'écria Brooke.

- Si. Je crois que ça doit être leur plus grosse vente de magasines depuis Britney se rasant la tête! Lui confirma-t-elle.

- Oh non, et Lucas est au courant? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, il est justement dans la cuisine avec Nathan et Jamie. Tu ne veux pas lui parler?

- Quoi? Ça va pas la tête! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher sa vie, ni celle de sa fiancée. Bon je vais devoir te laisser parce que je viens d'avoir de nouvelles idées pour ma future collection. Tu verras, tu vas être surprise. En passant, regarde dans ta boite aux lettres. Il y a un cadeau qui t'attends. Bye coloc de mon cœur. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Bye. Répondit son amie.

Haley revint dans la cuisine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda aussitôt Lucas. Elle va bien ? Tu crois que je dois aller la voir à New York?

- Stop! Tu me donnes mal à la tête avec toutes tes questions. Je vais chercher le courrier. Après je répondrais volontiers à tes questions. Répondit Haley.

- Merci!

Elle alla voir dans sa boîte aux lettres et y trouva une grosse enveloppe assez lourde. Elle commença à l'ouvrir. Une fois rentrée, Haley appela son mari.

- Nathan! Viens voir! J'arrive pas à y croire!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est le bébé? S'inquiéta aussitôt Nathan.

- Non, c'est un cadeau de Brooke. Lui montra sa femme en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Quoi? Un voyage à Paris d'une semaine? S'exclama Nathan. Pourquoi?

- Lis la lettre.

- Oh! C'est trop mignon. Notre Brookie devient trop romantique avec sa grossesse.

- Arrêtes, c'est trop gentil de sa part. C'est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Je comprends mieux le billet d'avion de Jamie. Je vais la rappeler et lui dire que c'est ok. Dit Haley se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Lucas qui avait assisté à toute la scène, eut soudain une brillante idée. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas celui qui conduirait son neveu vers sa marraine? Avant que Haley n'appelle Brooke il lui fit part de son idée et cette dernière fut d'accord.

Le jour du départ était venu. Lucas avait décidé d'emmener Jamie chez Brooke à New York. Cette dernière n'était pas au courant. Le jeune homme voulait lui faire la surprise et comprendre toute cette histoire. Il avait fait promettre à Jamie et à ses parents de ne pas prévenir leur amie. Brooke avait déjà prévu les activités de la semaine avec son neveu. Elle avait hâte d'avoir son bébé.

Brooke venait juste de sortir de sa douche quand on sonna. Elle prit son peignoir et alla ouvrir sur un Jamie excité qui lui sauta dans les bras.

- Jamie! S'exclama Brooke surprise et heureuse, en le prenant dans ses bras. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? Tes parents sont où? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Doucement Brooke, tu ne devrais pas le porter, pense au bébé. Lui répondit Lucas qui sortit de derrière le mur.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Haley et Nath le savent? Réussit à dire Brooke stupéfaite.

- C'était mon idée. Lui répondit Lucas. On peut entrer?

- Oui. Tu sais où est ta chambre, mon chéri. Dit Brooke en regardant Jamie. Assis-toi. Je vais m'habiller.

Et Brooke alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller d'un bon pyjama. Quand elle revint, elle trouva Jamie qui montrait à Lucas les photos qu'ils avaient pris lors de son dernier voyage avec sa tante. Elle sourit à la vue de ce spectacle attendrissant, tout en avançant, elle se toucha le ventre rêveuse. Jamie la voyant, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

- Alors tata, c'est quoi, un comme moi ou pas? Lui demanda-t-il à son oreille pour que Lucas n'entende pas.

- Je vais te le dire, mais tu le garde pour toi ok? Ce sera la surprise à la fin. Répondit-elle en chuchotant.

- Promis, juré craché! S'exclama le petit garçon.

Brooke se pencha vers lui et lui donna la réponse à l'oreille. Une fois qu'elle lui eut dit, Jamie retourna dans sa chambre en sautillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demanda alors Lucas en suivant Brooke dans la cuisine.

- Un secret qui ne concerne que mon neveu et moi. Répondit Brooke en souriant. Bon maintenant Lucas explique moi pourquoi tu es là?

- Je crois que tu as mal interprété une conversation entre Nathan et moi la dernière fois. Répondit Lucas en esquissant un sourire.

- Peyton? Elle sait que tu es là? Rétorqua-t-elle un peu en colère.

- Non, elle est à Los Angeles. On n'est plus ensemble depuis bien avant Paris. Quand tu en as entendu parler, elle voulait que l'on se remette ensemble.

- Et alors?

- J'ai refusé. Une autre femme était dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Répondit Lucas en la regardant.

- Qui? Demanda Brooke étonnée.

- Toi. Depuis mon retour de Paris, j'espérais te revoir ici, mais tu étais alors à Tree Hill. Et quand je suis allé voir mon frère, tu étais de retour à New York. Je t'aime Brooke. Lui avoua-t-il.

- Mais qui me dit que tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu sais que je porte ton enfant? Dit-elle un peu en colère.

- Parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Ne dis pas le contraire. Sinon, le fait de t'être enfuie en entendant le nom de Peyton sans chercher le fin mot de l'histoire, ne te paraitrais pas si ridicule. Fit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché pour le bébé. Mais je ne savais pas encore si j'allais le garder ou pas. Mais finalement, j'ai bien fais de le garder. Dit-elle en se calant dans ses bras. Je t'aime, depuis le début de notre rencontre.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, d'un baiser tendre et passionné. Il ne prit fin qu'avec l'arrivée de Jamie.

Epilogue

Haley courait partout à la poursuite des quatre enfants, dans son jardin. Quand elle revint vers la table de pique-nique, essoufflée, Lucas rigola.

- Lucas Scott! Ce n'est pas marrant! Lui rétorqua Haley avec un regard froid.

- Laisse Haley, depuis que les petits sont nés, il est encore pire qu'un gosse. Il leur pique même leurs jouets. Lui confia Brooke en pouffant.

- Brooke! C'était censé être un secret! S'offusqua Lucas en rigolant.

- Bon les amoureux il y a quand même vos gosses qui tirent les cheveux d'Emma. Il faudrait peut-être aller les chercher. Les interrompit Nathan.

- Laisse Lucas aller chercher ses fils. Il en est gaga! Répondit Brooke en souriant.

Le jeune homme alla donc chercher ses fils âgés de trois ans, qui couraient en essayant d'échapper à leur père.


End file.
